tyrrus_and_the_world_beyondfandomcom-20200213-history
The Undead Invasion of Haven
The Undead Invasion of Haven was an event that happened on the 24th of Dawnlight in the city of Haven. It was the basis for the first test session where the players introduced the characters Kellan Sithwyr and Baldomar Eririm. Storyline Introduction The story began in the evening of the 24th of Dawnlight, with Kellan Sithwyr, a spellsword under the employ of the Order of the Radiant Sword, being sent on a mission deemed too low for the other members of the order. It was a request from Lord Frederick Frost for a mercenary to escort his daughter, Mina Frost, out of the city. As Kellan was walking to the upper tier of the city to Frost Manor he encountered Baldomar Eririm who was trying to negotiate his way into the city. Baldomar had been granted an Amulet of the Power Seeker and it was leading him towards Haven. Kellan, feeling the urge of plot convenience, managed to help Baldomar gain access to the city. Once at Frost Manor, Kellan was lead upstairs to talk to Lord Frost, while Baldomar stayed downstairs and met Mina Frost. Kellan was told to meet Lord Frost at 4:00 in the following morning, he was to take Mina to Bridgewater Crossing where a carriage would take her to Whytehold. Baldomar noticed that Mina had a silver crown on her that she didn't want to give up, and the amulet was pointing towards it. Lady Frost informed him that the crown just arrived one day and no matter how many times they got rid of it, it returned. After this Kellan and Baldomar left the manor and walked out onto the grounds, where they found three wraiths invading the grounds and breaking the gate. After one of the wraiths dispatched of a guard Kellan and Baldomar engaged them and defeated them, leaving no trace. When another manor guard came across the scene he instantly suspected Kellan and Baldomar of killing the guard and breaking the gate. Baldomar fell asleep on the spot and Kellan's charisma was so bad he could not convince the guards of his innocence. He was subsequently knocked unconscious. Waking up in a prison cell on the 25th of Dawnlight they realised it was almost 4:00. Using a Become Ethereal spell Baldomar managed to escape the cell and free Kellan. Attempting to get to the Frost Manor quickly Kellan took a rooftop route, and fell off several times. Baldomar walked there and arrived at the same time. Upon meeting Lord Frost and taking Mina into their care, there was a great magical disturbamce. The Jailor, lord of the wraiths, appeared and demanded the Crown of the Dead, which Mina had in her possession. Lord Frost denied the Jailor and was killed. Baldomar responded to the question with his famous quote: "What crown?". Eventually the duo managed to escape with Mina. The Escape At this point an army of undead had appeared outside the walls of Haven and some had appeared within it. The City Guard were trying to deal with the undead as best as they could. The trio eventually arrived at a tavern to get something to eat, where they encountered Rob Zombie, a zombie tired of fighting who just wanted a break. Baldomar took Rob Zombie to the Blackflame Academy so he could learn a way to free Rob from the control of the Jailor, while Kellan went to the markets, who were apparently still selling while undead were attacking. After signing up to the academy under Kellan's name (and getting Kellan a massive debt) Baldomar consulted Archmage Redcliffe and gained a "Break the Chains" ritual to free Rob. Kellan meanwhile had bought a "Displace" spell and met up with Baldomar around the merchants district. Mina expressed a desire to find Cyrus, her necromancer friend. Inside Cyrus's house the group had tea and Cyrus gave some insight about the Crown, it was the famous Crown of the Dead, belonging to the King (or Queen) of the Dead. The house was then attacked by undead, the group moved some furniture to block the entraces. After moving a closet in front of the back door they discovered a hatch in the ground and descended within, only to find a tomb and several undead. After defeating the undead they opened a sarcophagus and unintentionally broke the Seal of Zaikerik, which was keeping the spirit within the spirit realm. Kellan and Baldomar managed to get out of the basement by stacking coffins but Rob was not agile enough, it was at that moment that the Jailor came bursting through the back door demanding the crown. Instant response from Baldomar "What crown?". The Jailor, infuriated, attempted to kill them but was stopped by Cyrus, who battled the Jailor while the trio escaped. Arriving at the Western Gate of the city the group found it infested with undead and closed. The Order of the Radiant Sword were battling undead here. Kellan and Baldomar managed to slip past and open the gate, unintentionally letting even more undead into the city. Leaving, they were pursued by a pair of undead and tried to escape down an alley, where they were accosted by a thug. After arguing for a bit the undead arrived, the thug instantly recognised these undead as his parents and ran forward to embrace them, whereupon he was killed. Trying to escaped the group found another rogue, who asked them if his brother had mugged them yet. They replied that he had and told him to go see how he was doing, dooming that rogue to be killed as well. The group concluded the only way out was the sewers and climbed down into the network of tunnels below the city. at some point Kellan used displace to get past a barrier and the group were separated. Kellan found a control room and shut a valve so he could crawl down a tunnel, only to find the tunnel infested with undead rats. Escaping he knocked on the hatch above the control room and got the guard to unlock it. Baldomar went down a tunnel and found and exit, blocked by a massive grid. Similarly Baldomar got a guard to unlock the hatch and help him out. He then attempted to shove the guard down into the sewers. He failed, and was one-shot by a crossbow. Luckily a doctor had patched him up and a guard helped him out of the city, because they were evacuating everyone. On his journey out of the South Gate however he came across Rob Zombie, who had be re-integrated into the Jailor's army, and was forced to kill him. He and Kellan rendezvoused outside the city. The Journey Their journey then took them through the Everwood, towards Bridgewater Crossing. When night began to fall they decided to stop and rest, but had no food. Baldomar went out hunting with his warhammer and successfully tossed it at a hapless deer, utterly obliterating it. After their meal of very tenderised meat they went to sleep. They awoke on the 26th to find Mina missing. a brief search found her having a tea party with the undead family from earlier, who didn't seem aggressive towards her. However they did shoot Kellan and knock him out, forcing Baldomar to attempt to heal him. After a while Mina's tea party ended and they continued. Eventually they arrived at Woodshack, a small druidic village in the Everwood. Here Kellan and Baldomar got some healing, and a job to protect a merchant's cart for a night, in return for money. During Baldomar's watch he was approached by a druid whose grove was infested with undead, Baldomar taught him the "Break the Chains" ritual to free the undead in his grove. During Kellan's watch Baldomar was attacked by Nightmare Spirits who made Baldomar sleepwalk and imagine Kellan as the Jailor. Baldomar's resultant swinging warhammer actions resulted in the cart getting broken, but he eventually calmed down. In the morning the merchant wasn't happy. As the group stopped for a rest Mina asked when she could see her father again, as she hadn't actually seen Lord Frost be killed. Baldomar, very bluntly, explained that her father was dead. This grief was such that Mina attempted to put on the crown of the dead and bring back her father, it would have worked if Baldomar didn't smack her and put a stop to that. Continuing on they encountered a mysterious figure who attacked them, attempting to free Mina. After sitting down and having a chat they realised that in fact Kellan and Baldomar were only protecting Mina, the figure introduced herself as Eloha, from the Dark Monks. She expressed desire to help them in their mission. Arriving at Bridgewater Crossing they found the place mostly empty, most people evacuated or barricading their houses. Across the bridge was the promised carriage, but in the way was the undead family. After dealing with them the group crossed to the carriage The Final Confrontation There didn't seem to be anyone in the carriage, upon opening the carriage door Kellan was chained by the Jailor who once again demanded the crown. Cue: "What Crown? I see no Crown". This only infuriated the Jailor and he attacked the group. After knocking Baldomar, Kellan and Eloha to the ground and incapacitating them, he approached Mina, ready to bring her with him to Zaikerik. She however placed on her head the Crown of the Dead and it was like she was transformed, as the authoritative title of the Queen of the Dead overtook her. She opened a rift to the Spirit Realm and banished the Jailor, as well as his armies of undead in Haven. Exhausted from this she dropped the crown and fell unconscious. Kellan and Baldomar spoke to Eloha, who asked if they wanted her to take Mina to the Dark Monks, or if the duo would take her to Whytehold as her father intended. They decided to leave her in Eloha's capable hands and left, saying something about Kellan getting his mammoth driving license. Notable Characters Kellan Sithwyr Baldomar Eririm Mina Frost The Jailor Eloha Nightborne